Source:The Gathering Storm Book Tour, Border's, Dallas, TX 14 November 2009 - Matoyak reporting
'The Gathering Storm Book Tour, Border's, Dallas, TX 14 November 2009' Report by Matoyak Ok, so I got to the Borders late (damn dumb Arlington traffic took forever) so I missed the initial speech Brandon gave. He refused to answer anything relating to tGS or anything that might touch upon it or stuff after tGS in this portion, though, so I didn't miss much. Anyways, when my time to get my book signed came up, I got three questions off. I then hung around and listened in to see what other questions I could hear. I finally got to ask two more of my own. Here's what I got out of this signing: (These are mostly based off of my memories, I didn't have a tape recorder or anything, but these are accurate.) Mato (AKA Me): OK, just a heads up, I'm from Theoryland so you know I've got a few questions I'm going to have to ask you... Sanderson: Oh boy...I'm going to have to think about these, aren't I? Mato: ~laughs~ OK... Heroes of the Horn, are they corrective mechanisms by themselves, or are they corrective mechanisms by virtue of being Ta'veren? Sanderson: Heroes are 'not '''always ''Ta'veren. So, yes, they are corrective mechanisms by themselves. Mato: OK, number two. Have the visions and other such prophecies about Egwene and the Seanchan (such as the running one and the one with the sword) have they been fulfilled yet? Sanderson: No, none of those have been fulfilled other than the attack on the White Tower. She still has more to go. Mato: Yeah, OK. 3. There have been rumors that you have said that Mr. Jordan did not have anything in his notes about the voice of Lews Therin, whether it was a construct or not. That or that you had sai--off Sanderson: I would like to clarify this, thanks for asking. I will NOT say that it was not in the notes. However, Mr. Jordan did NOT want to reveal this information, and therefore I shall not ever either. Mr. Jordan did not want to reveal it. Harriet: What Brandon said. Mato: Oh, ok, well that's all for now. Thanks a lot! Sanderson: Wow, I was able to answer all three of those questions. Really well thought out, congratulations! I didn't have to RAFO you! You get a silver star. Mato: Haha, I'll let the guys at Theoryland know that, after all, they're mostly their questions. Random Storm Leader: Does Elayne know that Allana bonded Rand? Sanderson: Uh...well... I'll have to check that. MAFO. Good question. Random Crazy Lady: Is there any chance that Cadsuane might be Ilyena reborn? Sanderson: I...wha?...First of all, I'm not going to answer that. Second of all...EWW! ... And you can quote me on that! [note from Mato: This was frackin' HILARIOUS. Totally unexpected, and Sanderson was totally shocked over it.] Mato: Did the meeting between Rand and Moridin for sure happen in TAR or could it have happened in a Vacuole? Sanderson: I...well. I'm going to partially RAFO this. I will not say it for sure happened in TAR, and I'm not sure whether the other instances of this were TAR either. this next one is heavily paraphrased. I was not able to hear a good amount of it Random Storm Leader: Elaida's dress in the dinner where she beat Egwene, I noticed that you included uncut stones in her dress. Sanderson: Ah yes, I added that post-revision remembering your question you had asked me before. I felt it fit in with the technology, and was a good addition. By the way, the Storm Leaders in this particular signing have been the best prepared so far. You all have done great! Random Storm Leader: Oh, thank you! We did try. Mato: Can you elaborate on why the voice of Lews Therin was not speaking when Rand and Isha--I mean Moridin were talking? Is it becau-- Sanderson: Ah. Yes, well, I'm going to have to RAFO that one...too close to dealing with the specifics of the voice, sorry. from Mato: had some trouble hearing this next question, take it's answer as just a generic "RAFO, not a typo. There were other typos. " Random Storm Leader: Was Sulin really with Rand or--? Sanderson: RAFO. I will tell you when there are typos or not. This is a RAFO. Some typos that have been found are Bashere appearing as Faile's cousin rather than uncle...my hands kept wanting to type cousin instead. Random Storm Leader: Ah, what about the Amyrlin stole versus shawl? Sanderson: Typo. My hands kept trying to switch stole and shawl throughout the book. Giving me trouble. You know how it is when you're going along and your hands want to type something different... -- Well there ya have it! Lots of good information here, the death of a faction war being among one of them. Also, I have official proof that Bela killed Asmodean URL for report: http://www.theoryland.com/vbulletin/showthread.php?t=2645 Category:Interaction with Fans Category:Reports from Fans